


Seven O'Clock

by xonceinadream



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonceinadream/pseuds/xonceinadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between seven and eight in the morning they have their morning rituals and a lot of kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven O'Clock

Every morning Blaine wakes up and makes coffee. It is, perhaps, a bit of a hassle but they're low on funds and so instead of the Starbucks that they would like to have, he and Kurt are stuck with Folgers. It's not the end of the world, he thinks as he presses the on button. If they were starving or something he knows that his parents would send him money. They just weren't exactly happy about him moving to London without their knowledge and had stopped the monthly checks.

Even with the lack of Starbucks every morning, though, Blaine can't bring himself to regret the decision. The apartment that they had been staying in had become too cramped and Kurt had gotten a fantastic opportunity that involved him living his dream. Blaine can't be upset about that no matter how hard he tries, and he doesn't try. 

Every morning at exactly seven o'clock, Kurt wakes up and comes out of their admittedly very small bedroom, rubbing his eyes and asking if the coffee was done. It never is considering Blaine wakes up only five minutes before him and so Kurt moves into his arms, enjoying the soft kisses that Blaine leaves up and down his throat.

It is a morning ritual that they love, something that they've come to look forward to. Seven o'clock every morning is the hour that they give themselves to spend together. For at eight, Kurt would have to make sure that he was ready so that he could head to the magazine's office and Blaine would head to the small theater where he gave singing lessons.

The coffee stops pouring a few moments later and Kurt pours them cups as Blaine whips them up a hearty breakfast of toast (they're both still practicing that cooking thing but its hard when every time they try to cook it ends up with a food fight and making love on the floor or the counter or the table or against the wall). They sit down in chairs next to each other, ankles tangling as they go over how their day is going to go.

Each day of the week is different as they fill their days with classes and jobs and social events with acquaintances, both feeling the void left by leaving all their friends in a different country. They love each other and are the best of friends but they need other friends as well and they both acknowledge it.

At seven seventeen, they've finished their coffee and stand up. Blaine goes to prepare their shower and Kurt rinses out their cups and throws away the paper towel that their toast had been on. At least their morning breakfast doesn't leave very many dishes, Kurt thinks with a smile as he goes to shower with his soulmate.

They're never out of the shower as quick as they should be with the alarm on Kurt's phone ringing for at least seven minutes, telling them they're late. It's hard to pull away from each other, washing and shampooing and pressing each other against the shower wall to kiss _just one more time_ before they're separated for the day.

Blaine takes longer to get ready for the day, the daily gel in his hair not quite as pronounced as high school but still evident. He likes to say that without the gel he reaches Kurt's height nearly and while he wouldn't mind that, he doesn't like the curls. So, gel it is. They bump hips playfully, threatening to spit their toothpaste into each other's hair and trying to hog the mirror space.

Minutes tick away as they glance at their phones, seven o'clock making way quickly to eight and they have to be out the door soon. Hair properly contained, Blaine makes kiss faces at Kurt in the mirror, enjoying the way his boyfriend cracks up, losing focus on his morning ritual. Blaine enjoys distracting him but steps away to put on his shoes and make sure that he has all that he needs to leave their apartment.

"Time check?" Kurt calls out and Blaine responds quickly, letting Kurt know they have seventeen minutes until it's eight and he can hear Kurt's movements pick up the pace.

Kurt is done soon after and Blaine blocks him in the doorway, arms wrapping around Kurt's waist, pushing him backwards. Kurt kisses back roughly, knowing that they'll spend the day apart, only pulling away with a very loud noise of dissent as he feels Blaine pull his carefully tucked in shirt out of his pants. With a smirk, Blaine leans in to kiss his lips lightly. "I love you."

Rolling his eyes, Kurt can't help but grin back, doing his best to tuck his shirt back in, knowing that he will feel it until he slips away to the bathroom at work to fix it. "You're an ass," Kurt responds, affection evident in his voice.

The two hurry as Blaine's phone chimes, letting them know they have seven minutes until they have to be out the door. Kurt pulls on his shoes, checking himself in the mirror, turning to see himself from every angle. _The life of a fashion magazine editor is not easy_ he says constantly. "You look amazing," Blaine says, meaning it with every part of himself.

Kurt turns to him, his lips curled into a wide smile. "Yeah, well, you have to say that." His response is playful and he doesn't mean it. He _knows_ just how good that he looks and he's very proud of it.

"I'd say it even if I didn't."

This time it's Kurt's phone that makes the sound, interrupting their gazing lovingly and very cheesily at each other, something their friends would've been gagging over in about seven seconds if they had been there. Kurt feels a pang in his chest, missing them, at the same time that he is so very glad that they're not there.

"I love you," Kurt murmurs as they have everything they need for the day and turn off their final phone alarms, meant to go off at the same time.

Blaine smiles at Kurt and they both just stop for a minute because they love their lives and they love each other. Sometimes Blaine thinks that he could stare at Kurt _forever_ and Kurt thinks the same because they have made it so far and they have done it all and they are just so damn happy together. "I love you."

Swallowing hard, Kurt leans forward to press his lips to Blaine's for only a moment. Blaine's lips are just as soft and amazing as ever and it's hard for Kurt to pull back but he does. Its seven fifty-nine as he walks out the door, letting Blaine close the door behind them and Blaine locks it. They both have keys depending on who gets home first.

There's one last kiss which turns into just one more and then maybe seven or so more as they take the elevator down to the bottom floor. Just _one more this time I swear_ and they are out their separate ways. As soon as Blaine is out of sight, he sends Kurt a text, noticing that he's seven minutes late and he shouldn't stop to get coffee even though he will anyway. 

Kurt smiles as he reads the text. 'Perfect to me. <3' He responds with a simple 'I love you' because words are never enough. He doesn't get a response but that's okay. At shortly after seven pm they'll both be coming back to the apartment they share and he can't wait.


End file.
